UN TROTTOIR NOUS SEPARE MAIS NOUS RAPPROCHE TELLEMENT
by pavarotti62
Summary: O.S : Blaine attend devant le cinéma, Kurt devant le restaurant d'enface, trottoir d'en face. 5 ans qu'il ne se sont pas vu... et pourtant.


_**Un trottoir nous sépare mais nous rapproche tellement pourtant.**_

_**PDV KURT**_

J'attends Rachel et Finn sur le trottoir devant ce restaurant, aujourd'hui nous fêtons les 3 ans de Barbra Elisabeth, leur fille et ma filleule, mon père était dans la salle avec Carole, je regardais autour de moi, voilà presque 6 ans que je vis ici à New York, comme on se l'était promis, Rachel et moi étions toujours aussi lié, bien que n'habitant plus ensemble, je ne pourrais me passer de sa présence. Elle a réussi sa carrière, tout avait commencé à la Nyada, l'audition de Funny Girl l'avait fait gravir des échelons, et elle était heureuse, elle avait retrouvé Finn, et formait une belle famille, Finn était enseignant, il avait réussi son diplôme. Et moi ? Oh moi, je suis passé styliste en chef chez Vogue, Isabelle est toujours un amour avec moi. Côté cœur, oh rien de concret, j'avais quelques conquêtes, mais rien de sérieux, Adam et moi c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et Blaine, Blaine avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation, c'était quand ? Et bien i ans, il m'avait fait sa demande un jour de st Valentin et j'avais décliné, quelle bêtise d'ailleurs, depuis je me retrouve seul, mais ça va ! Bon Rachel est en retard comme d'habitude et voilà la pluie qui se met à tomber, je m'abrite à un coin de la porte et regarde ce groupe de gens qui attend sur le trottoir d'en face devant le cinéma qu'on les fasse entrer, je me réjouis de ne pas être mouillé contrairement à eux. Mon costume, un Versace hors de prix, ne méritais pas un tel affront. C'est à ce moment que mon regard fut comme attiré par cette silhouette, elle me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais cachée de moitié, je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier, je portais un peu plus mon attention, quand la silhouette se retourna, mon sang se glaça, ni la pluie, ni le monde, ni même le pourquoi de ma présence sur ce trottoir ne me ramena à la réalité. Il était là, devant moi, une rue, juste une rue à traverser, mais de quel droit ferais-je cela. C'est alors que je le vis regarder dans ma direction, non, il ne l'as pas fait sans le vouloir, mais bien parce que Rachel venait de hurler mon prénom, et que bien sûr il l'avait entendu. Merci Rachel…..

_**PDV BLAINE**_

Kurt, j'avais entendu son prénom, ce prénom qui me frappait comme un coup de poing dans le cœur, depuis quand me regardait-il ? depuis quand il était là, sur ce trottoir, en face, je le voit qui me fixe, comme hypnotisé, et voilà comment 5 ans de silence, 5 ans de sentiment qu'on croyait à jamais enfouis, me remonte à la figure, et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul, tu arrives comme un coup de poing, l'amour est violent , il vous prend sans prévenir, et ce cœur qui s'était endormi, reviens à la vie, ou à la mort, allez savoir, je voudrais traverser, le rejoindre, mais de quel droit ferais-je cela. Je vois une taille fine, une jolie brune s'avançait vers lui, et je reconnais Rachel, suivi de ce grand costaud, que je reconnais, mais la famille s'est agrandit, une petite puce haute comme trois pommes court dans les bras de Kurt. Elle lui saute au coup, il la serre dans ses bras, mais ses yeux ne regarde que moi. La petite regarde dans ma direction, surement intriguée par l'absence de regard envers elle. Et là je sens un main se poser sur mon épaule, ah oui, le cinéma, j'avais oublié, j'ai franchement plus envie d'y aller, mais mon ami me pousse à avancer, je ne quitte pas Kurt des yeux et lui souris, d'un sourire de compassion, de tristesse, de pardon, je vois Rachel taper sur l'épaule de Kurt qui sursaute, il me retourne le même sourire, serais ce possible qu'après cinq ans il soit encore là, que nos sentiments soient encore si fort après toutes ces années ? Où est ce juste un moment comme cela. Peut-être ne le saurais je jamais, il entre dans le restaurant et moi dans le cinéma…

_**PDV KURT **_

Masi qu'est ce qui m'arrive, ça fait 5 ans, c'est impossible qu'il m'est manqué à ce point, c'est quand on perd les choses qu'on se rend compte qu'elles nous manquent mais là c'est Blaine, ce n'est pas une chose, et il ne m'avait jamais manqué en 5 ans, enfin si mais pas au point de me remettre une question, Rachel qui me connait mieux que je ne me connais moi-même, à bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, lui cachait mes sentiments, bon ou mauvais a toujours été impossible, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et en même temps de voir si il est toujours sur ce trottoir, comme poussé par une envie irrésistible de le revoir, voir même de le toucher, de lui parlait de savoir comment va sa vie, ce qu'il fait, il est là, il n'est pas entré dans ce cinéma, je m'apprête à traverser. Ou non, je ne peux pas, pas la force, pas le courage, Rachel me sors de mes pensées….

Kurt ça va ? Tu as l'air perturber… me demandes Rachel.

Trottoir d'en face, devant le cinéma….fis-je sans quitter Blaine du regard.

Oh, me fit Rachel, tu savais qu'il était revenu ? me demande-t-elle.

Non je l'ignorais. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Tu as envie d'aller le voir ? fit Rachel

Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire je ne sais plus, pourquoi n'est-il pas entré dans ce foutu cinéma ? fis-je

Tu n'as pas fini avec lui, je le sais, on le sait tous fit Rachel

C'est faux, fis je alors pas très sûr de moi.

Tu en es sur ? tous les gars que tu as fréquentés, mise à part Adam, ressemblaient à Blaine. au travers d'eux c'est lui que tu cherchais, mais aucun ne lui ressemblait à la perfection, voilà pourquoi aucun d'eux n'est resté. Kurt, tu veux un conseil, traverse cette rue, et fais face à ce qui t'as toujours fait peur, reviens cinq ans en arrière, le jour où il t'a demandé de l'épouser, tu te souviens dans quel état tu étais en rentrant au loft, en larmes, ni Santana, ni moi n'avons pu te consoler, tu t'es plongé dans le boulot, tu n'as pas de vie social, a part moi, Barbra, Finn et Isabelle. Il est temps que tu vives pour toi. Me fit Rachel.

Tu crois vraiment qu'en traversant cette rue, tous mes problèmes s'arrangeront ? demandais-je

En tout cas ils ne pourront qu'allait mieux, peut-être pas dans la seconde qui suit, mais tu auras fait le premier pas…vers le bonheur, parce que c'est lui ton bonheur…

Tu le penses vraiment. fis-je

Oui. allez vas-y. Et invite-le à la table au restaurant. on t'attend pour commander. Répondit Rachel.

Rachel retourna dans le restaurant, me laissant seul face à mon destin, j'y vais, mais à ce moment-là, c'est lui qui vient vers moi, merci, je préfère comme ça, mes jambes tremblent et j'ai chaud, il approche de plus en plus, mon dieu qu'il est beau, toujours aussi beau…. Il me sourit, et là je ne calcule plus rien. Il s'approche de moi, et je fonds devant son sourire. Je craque complétement.

Bonjour fit Blaine

Bonjour, lui répondis, je

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la seconde qui suivit, je me retrouve plaqué au mur, et sa bouche si douce à mon souvenir, me caresse, ok Rachel à raison, je suis chez moi, sur ses lèvres, c'est lui, je l'ai toujours su. Il fallut d'un baiser, un seul pour que je retombe dans ses bras… Je ne le laisse plus filer c'est sûr.

_**PDV BLAINE **_

Juste parfait, ces lèvres ont gardé le gout fruité qu'elles avaient lors de notre premier baiser, et dieu sait qu'il était parfait. Mais après ce baiser, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, je ne veux plus le perdre, je tiens à lui, ça toujours été lui, je le sais, j'en suis sûr. Kurt je t'en prie ne me dis pas non, pas encore, je ne me relèverais pas, et c'est là que sa voix me parvint à mon oreille, comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, à moins que je n'ai pensé tout haut.

Non, Blaine, je ne veux plus te dire non, mais on va y aller doucement, si on commençait par entrer diner, Rachel nous y attend…

Comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté ? c'est ça oui, comme avant… répondit Blaine

Oui comme avant mais en mieux… Juste une chose avant est ce que… fis-je avant d'être coupé.

Je t'aime…fis Blaine.

C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, merci. Entrons, j'ai faim…

Moi aussi.

Voilà ça fait maintenant 10 ans que l'on vit ensemble et d'un bonheur plus que parfait. Je retourne souvent dans ce restaurant. Mais je ne regarde plus sur le trottoir d'en face, celui que j'aime désormais marche sur le même trottoir que moi, et dans la même direction… 5 ans de remise en question, d'attente et voilà comment on s'est rendu compte que nous étions rien l'un sans l'autre….

_**Petit OS sympa, plein de tendresse…. D'amour, et de douceur, du pur Klaine….. pour les fan… bonne lecture et à vos reviews.**_


End file.
